1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding device and a method of manufacturing a molded product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the technical field of molding (various cast moldings, injection molding and the like), a technique has been well-known where molding is performed using a core for manufacturing a molded product having an inner space. When the internal shape of a molded product is simple, the molded product can be molded and removed using a simple molding device even when a core is used. However, with respect to a molded product having an inner space bent in a circular arc shape as in the case of a part used as an intake manifold or the like, for example, a core and a molded product interfere with each other so that it is difficult to mold and remove a molded product using a simple molding device.
Conventionally, there has been known a molding device for manufacturing a molded product such as the above-mentioned molded product, that is, a molded product having an inner space bent in a circular arc shape (see JP-A-8-276259 (patent literature 1), for example).
FIG. 18A and FIG. 18B are views for explaining a conventional molding device 900. FIG. 18A is a perspective view of the molding device 900 after the molding is finished, and FIG. 18B is a side view of a core 930, a support member 940 and an ejector pin 950.
The conventional molding device 900 is, as shown in FIG. 18A and FIG. 18B, formed of a set of molds which is joinable to and separable from each other. The molding device 900 includes: a set of molds 910, 920 which can form a cavity having a shape corresponding to an outer shape of a molded product P0 in a state where the molds are joined to each other at the time of molding; a core 930 which has an outer shape corresponding to an inner shape of the molded product P0 and is used in a state where the core 930 is arranged in the cavity which the set of molds 910, 920 forms at the time of molding; a support member 940 which supports the core 930 from the outside; and an ejector pin 950 which is extensible and retractable one-dimensionally along the direction perpendicular to the direction along which the set of molds 910, 920 is separated from each other and ejects the molded product P0 formed around the core 930.
According to the conventional molding device 900, one set of molds 910, 920 is separated after molding. Then, the core 930 and the molded product P0 are separated from the mold 920 together with the support member 940. Thereafter, the molded product P0 is ejected by the ejector pin 950. Accordingly, the molded product P0 having an inner space bent in a circular arc shape can be removed.